The Times Of Their Lives
by DuckysDanni
Summary: The seventies was a good era-even more so when you realize it was the host of the novel that is the Marauder's lives in their prime; at Hogwarts. Pranks, mischief and mayhem describes the four boys school life perfectly but those who had to put up with them weren't quite as carefree.
1. Prologue

September 1st was fast approaching. Children all over the nation lay in bed anticipating their return to their school. Excitement pumping through their veins waiting to learn alongside their friends but a handful of the hundreds of children lay nervous as they waited their welcoming to the magical school that was Hogwarts. Those children had no idea how their next seven years would be the time of their lives.


	2. Chapter 1

A high pitched screech of a whistle interrupted the never ending list of worrying warning that Mrs McKinnion was spewing at her eight children and the two Murphey's she had been kind enough to bring along. The ten of them sped towards the train, desperate not to miss it and to get away from the over protective mother that remained sobbing about how her last child was all grown up now.

As the train began to move the large group compressed themselves against a window so they could wave goodbye to the platform until they returned for the holidays.

"Come on then Tweedledee, you too Tweedledumb. We got a prefects meeting, now" Richard said nodding to William and Steven in turn. The two references were lost on the troublesome duo although Anthony and Theodore smiled at it, laughing at how the expressions of the two twins reflected the namesakes. Upon realising it was an insult the twins frowned, never the less following Richard as he led them to the prefects meeting like sheep.

Jonathon managed to sneak away whilst the attention of his brothers were on the three prefects. Students catered the corridor and amongst the sea of natural browns, blonds and black heads there became a sudden burst of purple which soon occupied everyone's attentions. The purple headed person turned out to be a young girl who had captured young Johnny in a iron grip hug before beginning the routine "after summer" chat that all students under go. Lawrence and Douglas grinned evilly at each other as they spotted an opportunity to torture their younger sibling.

"Bye Johnny!" Lawrence yelled after him.

"We'll miss you!" Douglas yelled with an ear wide grin, identical to his brothers. They high fived each other so hard that their blonde mops of straw like hair bounced. Other than shooting them a rather rude gesture, Jonathon ignored them. It was that which fuelled the pair's decision to stalk the poor boy, for revenge only –of course.

"And then there were four" Marlene said awkwardly with a sing-song tune causing Katherine, Anthony and Theodore to laugh although on Katherine's part it was mostly due to nervousness.

"That's only 'cause Ant and I ain't found a way to ditch you yet" Theodore tried to joke although it was somewhat forced with the two girls nervousness radiating off them and pulsing at him and his friend.

"Yeah, do you even realise how bad it is for our rep to be hanging out with our younger sisters?" Anthony asked in mock distain.

The two girls looked at each other briefly, barely sharing a glance before Katherine spoke up: "super awesome considering your sisters are us" she said with extravagant confidence. Marlene slung her arm around Katherine's shoulder, nodding in agreement. Their nervousness had evaporated apparently.

For a second the boys had no response, shocked by the girls change in moods. Slowly they hesitated their response, drawling out the one word they chose in unison; "yeah." Being the little drama queens the girls were they looked affronted and shocked at the reaction they had drawn.

The boys laughed shortly. "Come on; let's find you two a compartment." Anthony said as he pulled Marlene's small body in front of him, placing his hands on her shoulders and making her walk forward with a slight wobble in her step. Unfortunately for Katherine, Theodore chose to do the same to her. Both girls hid behind their sweeping fringes, glad their mum's had let them keep them as they contained their embarrassment although letting the hatred they felt for their brothers flow into the open air of the carriage corridor.

Anthony smoothly slid a compartment door open and pushed Marlene inside. She stumbled slightly. Theodore copied this motion. Katherine stumbled, a lot, and fell onto the floor of the train. Once getting up, she saw her brother and Anthony had left. Her cheeks were bright red and her hands were red with carpet burns. Inside the compartment there were three other girls and two boys. "Hello" one of the girls perked confidently with enthusiasm. She seemed to be bouncing in her seat like she was on a sugar high or someone had given her coffee. "I'm Emmeline Vance" she said with a gleaming smile which showed off her annoyingly perfect teeth.

After sharing a mischievous look, Marlene and Katherine followed suit. "Marlene McKinnion" Katherine said as she politely shook Emmeline's hand.

"Katherine Murphey" said Marlene, also shaking Emmeline's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Marlene" she said to Katherine with a sickening pleasant grin, "you too, Katherine" she said to Marlene.

"No, she's Katherine, I'm Marlene!" Marlene said with exaggerated annoyance causing Katherine to giggle behind her hand. "Honestly women!" She sent a wink at Emmeline so she knew they were joking. "I really am, Marlene" Marlene said smiling, "and she really is Katherine." The said girl waved her hand in a small motion.

She looked suspicious of the two for a while, before Emmeline bravely accepted the joke and returned smiling. "This is Mary McDonald" Emmeline introduced, indicating to a small girl in overalls and thick glasses. "She doesn't speak much." She continued as though Mary wasn't present. At this moment Marlene's head was swarming with snide thoughts on Emmeline knowing this girl was going to be a right pain in the arse. "This is Frank Longbottom" Emmeline continued pointing to the rather chubby boy. Katherine blushed a bit as she found herself thinking he was cute. "Amos Diggory" was the next to be introduced. There was a projected confidence about him with looks of above the other snotty first years in the carriage. "Finally, this is my best friend, Alice Prewett" Emmeline beamed jumping back down into her seat next to Alice who had been chewing on her short bob of chocolate-y brown hair.

Once the introductions were done, Marlene sat down next to Mary who was sat in the corner of one of the benches whilst Katherine sat in between Marlene and Frank. Her face glowed with a light shade of pink.

A few seconds of awkward silence passed when nobody said anything; Marlene glared, Emmeline smiled, Alice chewed, Mary hid, Frank stared, Amos waited and Katherine, well Katherine blushed. Not one had the courage to speak. Until the unexpected happened: "what house do you want to be in?" Mary blurted out so quickly it was almost as though she'd never spoken. The silence returned for a bit afterwards as each of them waited for the others to arrive.

Marlene rolled her eyes. "Gryffindor. They ain't lost the house cup in years. I'll help with that though, being on the Quidditch team and that." Marlene bragged.

"First years can't have their own broomsticks." Emmeline said with a bossy tone in her voice. "Let alone be on the team. There's not been a first year Quidditch player in over half a century. Why would they change that? You'd have to be brilliant. But I guess it's nice to have an enthusiastic roommate." She said with her lips slightly pursed, a habit she no doubt learnt from her mother. "I'm going to be in Gryffindor too, you see. Alice is too, right Alice?" Alice only nodded, refusing to meet anyone's gaze with her hair still in her mouth.

"Katherine's gonna be in Gryffindor too. Right?" Marlene said sharply. She was in competition mode.

"I don't know, Mar-" Katherine began.

"Shh" she hissed back. "Katherine's amazing, she's loyal and nice and talented."

"Funny, I'd say she'd be a Hufflepuff if you hadn't said talented." Emmeline sneered back. Katherine swallowed the lump in her throat. Marlene always got them into arguments and Katherine was always the one to get insulted.

"Let's go Mar" Katherine said quietly.

"No" the other girl insisted.

"I wasn't asking" Katherine replied causing her best friend to look at her stony expression. Marlene nodded and the two got up and turned to go. They left before anyone could make a comment.

Once again the two were walking down the carriage corridor in search of a compartment although this time without their annoying brothers walking behind them ready to throw them into one, quite literally.

At the end of the carriage was a compartment; the compartment. Inside sat two boys; two boys that would become legends.

"Do you mind if we sit with you?" Katherine asked politely after Marlene had rammed her fist against the compartment window in an attempt to be polite before entering. One of the boys nodded slightly in a rather formal manor approving our request. The second boy was much more enthusiastic. He broke out into a huge smile and his hazel brown eyes sparked with excitement, like his friend he also nodded although with more enthusiasm. He was like an excited puppy, the two girls couldn't help but like him.

"Ta" Marlene said before sitting down. Katherine rolled her eyes, silently thankful that Marlene hadn't added 'bruv' to the end of her thank you.

The second boy leaned forward slightly in his seat and outstretched his hand to Marlene and Katherine. "I'm James Potter" he introduced with a smile. "That's Sirius" he continued, his mouth hung open for a while and his face twisted into a deep expression as he thought. Eventually he gave up, "what did you say your last name was, again?" James asked turning to Sirius now.

Sirius' eyes widened and he looked like a deer trapped in somebody's headlights. He hesitated before nervously stuttering out "B-bl-black."

James smiled. "This is Sirius Black, we're gonna be Gryffindor's right, mate?" James grinned cheekily.

Astonishment washed over the young Black's face. "Yeah" he said as he breathed out a sigh of relief. Neither of the other three could understand his nervousness over his name. It was just a name in their mind. Oh, the innocence of eleven year olds really was adorable.

Marlene's face had been taking over by a large grin almost immediately after James had spoke. "You're gonna be Gryffindor's?" She said with a buzz of excitement. Katherine's shoulders sagged a bit as she realised this was going to be a conversation which she wouldn't be a part of. The others were oblivious to her almost instantly. James and Sirius nodded in response to Marlene. "Me too, names Marlene McKinnon" she said smiling at both of them. "That's Katherine, Katherine Murphey" Marlene said. The boys acknowledged her with a nod in her direction before getting caught up in Marlene's enthusiasm for Gryffindor.

It wasn't until they got onto the topic of siblings that Katherine was included in the conversation:

James was rambling on about everything and anything related to Hogwarts. "Ah, my dad told me all about it, the castle I mean. The common rooms beautiful" he continued passionately, "house colours everywhere. And the bedrooms all have four poster beds in them!"

"My brother told me about them, he said his dorm was never clean, last, always had house scarf or tie laying about the place. I pity the poor house elves that had to tidy it." Marlene said.

James leaned back in his seat. "You have brothers?" he asked, his eyebrow raised. Marlene nodded. "How many?"

"I have seven, all older, all still at Hogwarts-feels like eight with Katherine's always hanging about too" Marlene laughed, throwing her head back. Katherine smiled softly.

Sirius looked slightly pained, momentarily but soon overcame it. "My brother's coming up next year. He wants to be a Slytherin." His voice was painted in disgust at the last part. "What years are yours in?" Sirius asked with no indication that he had mentioned his own brother.

"So's my younger brother" Katherine smiled, "his hearts set on Gryffindor though."

Marlene looked horrified as she realised she didn't know. She looked at Katherine with pleasing eyes.

"Jonathon's a second year in Gryffindor. Then there's Lawrence and Douglas, they're identical twins, both are Ravenclaw's in their third year." Katherine said reciting what she knew about her best friend's family.

"Anthony's a fourth year!" Marlene interrupted, looking incredibly pleased with herself when Katherine nodded.

"Just like Theodore" she said before shooting a glance at Sirius and James, "he's my brother. Anthony and him are in Ravenclaw as well. Then there's Steven and William, they're Irish twins. Steven's a Gryffindor but William's a Hufflepuff and finally there's Richard who's head boy this year."

"He's a Hufflepuff" Marlene added quickly.

"Wow" James breathed before opening his mouth to continue.

"-How long have you known each other?" Sirius asked, cutting off what James was going to say.

Katherine and Marlene shared a calculating look. "'Bout seven years?" Marlene asked looking directly at Katherine who nodded. She's such a quite girl. For a moment Sirius was left in wonder, fascinated that two people could know each other and get on so well after so long. There was a hint of sadness too as he longed for a friendship like that.

The conversation slowly died.

"Do you two know anything about sorting?" Katherine asked, looking at the boys. "Our brother's wouldn't tell us." She explained.

"Neither would my dad" James said dishearteningly.

All eyes turned to Sirius. "I never asked, it's supposed to be a tradition that first years don't know." Sirius said holding some kind of respect for whoever decided to torture first years with the lack of knowledge. He thanked that he had nobody to tell him it hurt like Katherine and Marlene evidently had.

Idle conversation flowed between the four until the compartment door jittered as a result of a small blonde haired boy being thrown into it. A taller, and evidently older, blonde haired boy with exceedingly long hair stood over him. His face was twisted into an ugly sneer and his wand was pointed at the face of the younger one. Three of the four occupants in the compartment stood up to help him but it was Sirius who slid the compartment door open viciously and stepped over the boy.

"Leave him alone, Lucius" Sirius growled like an animal ready to attack.

The older boy, supposedly Lucius, gave a cackling laugh. "Or what, dear Sirius?" He spat back with a taunting mockery as he spoke Sirius' name.

"Oh, shove off, Malfoy!" A confident voice yelled from the end of the carriage.

"Pick on someone your own size" another challenged, sounding closer than the first. The voices were familiar upon the ears of Marlene and Katherine. "Or do you have to pick on the 'ickle ones to get your kicks?" It continued. Lucius, supposedly Lucius Malfoy, shot a death glare to his left where the owners of the voices must have been standing. Malfoy turned to them with a risen eyebrow, challenging the duo. "I do believe our beloved head boy is on his way" the second voice continued.

Malfoy huffed before looking at the boy who'd not moved from the floor like he was scum. "This isn't over" he snarled before stalking away with a crowd of followers.

"All right, nothing to see here!" The first voice yelled to the already leaving spectators whilst William walked towards the young boy and helped him up. It was then that the two girls identified the voices to be those of William and Steven.

"You alright, buddy?" Steven asked to which he got a shaky nod. "Good, I'm Steven –prefect for Gryffindor. That's Will," he pointed to the guy that was evidently his brother, "he's one of the prefects for Hufflepuff."

Catching sight of Marlene, Steven elbowed William. "And that is our little first year sister, Marlene." William grinned. "We're gonna leave you here as we have rounds and Katherine there," William said, pointing to the little blonde girl, "is really nice. Don't touch Mar, though." He said seriously before leaning closer to the boy's ear. "She has rabies" he whispered in a haunted voice loud enough for everyone to hear. The boys laughed alongside Katherine whilst Marlene stepped forward, around Sirius, with a seriously angry look on her face. Steven and William picked this as their cue to move on to the next carriage.

"What's your name?" James asked the blonde boy.

The small boy looked up, at James who was already a head taller than him. "Peter Pettigrew" he said stiffly.

"I'm James, this is Sirius" he nodded in Sirius' general direction, "are you alright now?" Peter nodded with a faint reassuring smile. "Good, good." He mused.

Peter had barely gotten comfortable in his seat next to James when the compartment door slid open again. "Anything of the trolley dears?" A kind faced woman asked. Instantly everyone jumped up. Marlene rummaged through all her pockets trying to find the money Richard had forgotten to give her.

Katherine nudged her friend. "I got you, what you want?" she asked with a laugh.

It wasn't long for the excitement of the food's arrival to pass and everyone was seated again and eating their newly brought stash's. With their stomach's full, the five occupants of the compartment soon became drowsy and found themselves hostages to the land of sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

A boy with a tired face entered the room and observed the five sleeping children briefly, assessing each of them. He gingerly walked towards Peter, the one who he saw as least of a threat. Bless him, he was terrified of the girls. Lightly he shook the blonde boy until he awoke reluctantly. "Sorry" the intruder began, "I thought someone should wake you and your friends, we're almost at Hogwarts. You should probably get changed."

"Thanks" Peter said with honest gratitude.

"Would you like some help waking them?" The mysterious boy asked to which Peter responded with a nod. "My names Remus, by the way, Remus Lupin."

The two boys worked their way around the other four, waking two each and repeating Remus' apology. After a state of drowsy-ness the group, which had invited Remus to stay, made no fuss in getting changed with no more of a blush as evidence that they were aware of being in a carriage with members of the opposite sex. After all at eleven they really had nothing to worry about.

As though on cue, the train pulled to a timely halt once they were all dressed. A sudden wave of nervousness overcame every first year on the train and they all flowed out of their compartments alongside the sea of older, more confident students.

A cold air met them as they stepped off the train and onto the platform. "FIRS' YEARS FOLLOW ME!" A man twice as tall and three times as wide as the average man boomed over the crowd causing a lot of panic stricken first years to rush towards him. His face was covered with a mesh of wire like hair and beamed over the sea of expecting faces. "FIRS' YEARS FOLLOW ME!" He boomed over the crowd again for good measure before leading his sheep like followers down a dark thin path. No one talked whether due to excitement or fear, it's unknown but the fact remained that no one talked. "FOU' TO A BOAT, YER HEAR?" The man yelled over the sea as they reached a stretching black lake.

There was a collection of "oh's" and "ah's" from the first years at the sight of the large, magnificent castle that had been perched delicately on a slightly rocky hill.

Unable to afford to miss a chance to cause mayhem, James leapt into the boat Sirius, Remus and Peter were already sat in. Immediately he fell out. Laughter emerged as he did with his black hair matting his forehead although not nearly enough as when he climbed back into the boat and shook his head like a dog.

Marlene and Katherine were left in a small group of people looking for boats. In all those with room there was only room for one. Marlene smiled sadly before rushing to sit with Mary, Amos and Frank from earlier in their train journey.

Katherine was left alone for the first time. The first of many.

After finding a boat, she sat with three students. A ginger haired girl, a black haired boy and a girl with snow white hair. "Katherine Murphey" she said, introducing herself again.

"Lily Evans" the red headed girl said. "This is Sev" she glanced at the black haired boy who looked at her unimpressed, "sorry, Severus Snape." She said with a friendly smile. "And this is Terri...um..." she looked at the blonde girl for help.

The blonde looked at Katherine with a cold gaze. "Terri Wilkins" she said with equal coldness to her gaze.

Once more Katherine said "it's nice to meet you, hopefully we'll get to talk more often."

"Doubtful" the boy, Severus, said sharply. With a tilt of her head and a confused gaze in Katherine's eyes, Severus explained further. "You seem like a Gryffindor." He stated. Despite this obviously being an insult Katherine couldn't help but beam with pride and blushed slightly at the idea.

"Thanks" she said, unable to make eye contact with the black haired boy.

Soon the boats came to a graceful stop and gently bumped into the edge of the platform leading up to the castle. Katherine climbed out and stared up at the exploding colourful sky. Marlene soon joined her, intertwining their fingers. "This is it, Kate" she breathed.

"We're finally at Hogwarts" Katherine breathed back with a delicate smile floating across her young features. They already felt at home. It was nice.

Booming knocks echoed upon the giant door as the giant man knocked on it. Immediately it swung open. "Yer all here?" He checked again as he lead the trembling first years up the first flight of marble stairs. At the top of the second set of stairs stood an old, posed woman with a strict face and a body hidden amongst emerald green robes. "The firs' years, Professor" the giant man said bowing slightly.

"Thank you, Hagrid" she said addressing the giant man. Her voice was soft and quick; dismissive. He opened the door politely for her and held it open for the herd of children as they entered a hallway where the hum of voices from within the Great Hall was audible. "Welcome to Hogwarts. The start of term banquet will begin momentarily." She said in a thick Scottish accent.

Looking over the smiling face, she continued. "Before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. Whilst here your houses will act like your family; you have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room. There are four houses" she continued with fluency, "they are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Your triumphs will earn you points and any rule breaking will lose you points. At the end of the year the house with the most points is awarded with the House Cup, a great honour." She said, projecting the importance of this award upon the impressionable young minds.

Her lips pursed as she evaluated the children, almost as though she was sorting them into houses in her mind. After what felt like an eternity to the youngsters, she spoke again: "follow me."

They walked in pairs through the old heavy oak doors. Whispers of astonishment escaped their mouths with every eye in the room trained on them. As each of them laid eyes on the aging headmaster they whispered his name in disbelief.

At the foot of the step the children huddled together and the lady stood above them with a scroll in her hand. In front of the small group was a stool with a traditional witch hat resting on it. She stood straight and rigid. "When I call your name, please step up to the stool to be sorted." She instructed before clearing her throat.

"Ahn, Renee" was called up first and every first year looked at the stool nervously before the brim of the hat ripped open and a thundering voice boomed out.

"Slytherin" it shouted.

The sorting continued after the thundering applause died out. Wayne Bardwell was next and went into Ravenclaw house. After which the Slytherin table stood on edge ready to cheer; Sirius Black was next. The hat didn't even brush his head when it declared his placement which left the hall silent. "Gryffindor." Eventually someone on the Gryffindor table started the cheer which led to the loudest applause ever. It was Marlene's brother, Steven, who started it. Later, Sirius would thank him later.

Curtis Boren became the first Hufflepuff and was followed by Amos Diggory and a welsh boy named Glenn Dorestand.

In Slythirin house, joining Renee, was Vincent Crabbe, Martin Borhme, Janice Kornmehl, Bradley Goyes, Valerie McConville and Leslie Funkhouser.

There were plenty of new arrived into Ravenclaw such as Frank Longbottom, Dale Mastromarino, Robin Lieven, Beth Jalla and Andrea Langdon.

And then there was Gryffindor house. After Sirius they had Lily Evans, Joe Horn, Remus Lupin and Mary McDonald.

Next it was Marlene's turn. She was happy to be sorted, walking strongly to the stool and then continuing on to the Gryffindor table when the hat shouted.

There were two more people before it was Katherine's turn. First Lynn Molina and then Billy Mucilber was sorted into Slytherin.

Once Katherine sunk into the stool and the hat fell over her eyes then nerves overcame her. The hat shouted its decision and she walked with jittering nerves up to her house table.

The sorting ended with Christina Winans' walking to the Hufflepuff table. The cheering finally faded and all the returning students turned to Dumbledore expectantly. "As times grow darker, darkness comes nearer." He stated loudly. "Just something to ponder on whilst you ear" he explained smiling wisely. "Begin!" His voice was almost three times as loud as it was before.

Plates of food piled high appeared on the table which began to grown under the weight. Gingerly Katherine took small portions unlike the others who scooped the food onto their own plates before shovelling it in. People around the first years were talking loudly, laughing and joking. Not one of the first years spoke, all too intimidated by the prefects that surrounded them. Someone shook Katherine's shoulders' sharply. "Saved your life!" They joked before sliding into the gap next to her. "You alright, Kate?" the voice asked concernedly. Katherine turned to see a guy with thick black curly hair, William.

"Yeah, Will" she smiled as she realised he was in her house. It was a relief to her, what with Marlene being in a different house.

"Good" he replied before reaching out to ruffle Katherine's hair.

Katherine laughed as she slapped his hand away. "Stop" she whined and pretended to scowl at him.

"Oi" William shouted down the table, turning away from Katherine. Once he had got everyone in hearing's distance attention on the table he smiled cheekily. "Pass me my plate" he said. People laughed as they passed the plate down. Once it reached him he said a small thanks to the boy next to him. "Pass it on" he winked and the boy did.

The other first years began to stare at him as he hate messily. Katherine was no longer disgusted by the eating habits of any of the McKinnon boys. "Do't 'ook ab b'e when I eabt!" He declared with a mouthful of food that looked a lot like mash potatoes. Dramatically he threw his hand over Katherine's eyes, assuming she was also watching him. In retaliation the girl did one thing. She bit him.

"Christ woman!" he exclaimed, examining the teeth marks left on his hands. He looked at her with disgust. "I forgot you were friends with the devil." This caused Katherine to choke on the pumpkin juice she just poured herself. William enjoyed himself as he wacked her on the back in an attempt to help.

"Why did you hit me so hard?" She asked.

He grinned evilly. "One word" he said dramatically, "revenge."

William made an effort to make all the first years comfortable and from that the speech seemed to pass relatively quickly for them. The plates eventually vanished and everyone turned to Dumbledore who was leaning over his place at the head table. "For four years now we have been fighting in a war against the rising dark forces and with Hogwarts divided amongst the houses. I ask of you, please do not let this continue. Unite and we shall not be conquered, embrace our differences." He then stood up straighter, showing the seriousness to be over. "As we embrace them, let us also embrace the teaching styles of Professor Carna, our New Defence against the Dark Arts teacher as Professor Kennedy has resigned following the incident last may." The aging man peered over his spectacles at the Ravenclaw table as a clear warning to Douglas and Lawrence who just grinned innocently at the man.

"Now, as tomorrow you all have lessons I believe it would be wise to let you be on your way to the beds that await you. Good night" he said, bowing his head dismissively.

Immediately people got up and trudged off to bed. "First years!" Prefects yelled over each other as small groups formed around them. William grabbed Katherine's wrists, deciding that she couldn't walk with the other first years in her house.

"You have thin wrists, did you know that?" he asked genuinely.

Katherine gave him a sarcastic look. "No, Will, I always thought they were the size of tree trunks."

"Interesting" he mocked as he stroked his chin. "Walk with me, o' little one!" He declared grabbing her hand and swinging it between them as he skipped slightly. For a sixth year prefect the boy acted like he was a child.

"Slytherin's this way" a prefect yelled from our left as he led the Slytherin's down a flight of stairs.

The prefect was the blonde boy, Lucius, from the train. Recognising this, Katherine spoke her thoughts: "how could someone so mean be a prefect?"

William looked shocked and sadness in his blue eyes. "I'm not mean!"

"Oh, not you, I was talking about the Slytherin one" Katherine said before explaining the events of the fight between Peter and Lucius on the train which William had only caught the end of.

"Gryffindor's this way" another prefect yelled from up front leading the followers onto a staircase which chose to move at that point.

"Oh, the staircases like to move" William said in a bored tone, "so be careful." We reached a platform where the two remaining houses were waiting and suddenly a staircase attached itself to either side.

"Ravenclaw's this way" one prefect sounded coming from the left.

"Hufflepuff's this way" another said from the right.


End file.
